


Ideas (Throttle x Reader)

by KK_Shadows_Within



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_Shadows_Within/pseuds/KK_Shadows_Within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody gets ideas. Some are good. Some are bad. Others are extremely dangerous. And some were the perfect mix of all 3. You - as the reader - more often than not had those ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas (Throttle x Reader)

Chicago, it turned out, was rather correctly called the Windy City. Perhaps you had chosen the worst day possible to go outside but you felt it would be easier to just blame it on the city. As you ducked inside the large building, you made a big deal out of straightening out your outfit and fixing your hair. Not that it was out of place, but you felt you should do it anyway.

From what you had remembered the place to be like, it was oddly different. Large and sprawling, filled with luxurious furniture and hold exquisite fish of all types. Overall, if it wasn’t for the man who was standing in front of you, you would be sincerely enjoying the new layout.

“My dear (y/n), so nice of you to come so far out of your way,” Lawrence Limburger greeted you in that ever smooth tone of his. “It has saved me quite the trip.”

Your smile was forced, but not enough that it would be noticed. If anything, you probably looked mildly irritated which could be easily blamed on the weather. “Considering the deal you have been discussing with me, I hardly see a reason to inconvenience you.”

Limburger grinned. “Ah, yes,” he said. “That piece of land you hold in your possession is worth quite a bit to me. I’d be happy to take it off your hands.”

“We’ll need to discuss some things first,” you warned him. “It’s a relatively large area and there are a few ways that I could gain profit from it myself. I would hope that you have a convincing reason about why I should be selling it to you.”

“Of course I do,” Limburger told you. “Please, let us move this conversation to my office where we can discuss it in more detail.”

You gave him a solemn nod and walked with him to the elevator. As the doors slid shut, you became hyper aware of the stench that was radiating from the man beside you. It took a great deal of effort to prevent your nose from wrinkling.

By the time the doors opened once again, you were struggling to maintain your breathing and barely stopped yourself from gasping in the semi-fresh air.

“Your tower certainly is impressive,” you told him. “Especially due to what I heard recently about it being demolished?”

Limburger’s smile became very strained and he answered through his teeth. “Yes. I decided that the best way to start remodeling was to work from the ground up. I’m such an indecisive person though. Occasionally I get bored with the way it looks and we knock it down to start again.”

You raised an eyebrow. “It certainly is one way to get a brand new design done.”

“Anyway,” Limburger said, eager to change the topic. He gestured towards a chair in front of his desk. “Please, have a seat.”

You sat down cautiously, placing your bag on your lap for ease of access. You waited until he sat down also to ask, “So, Mr. Limburger, what exactly do you plan on doing with the land should I sell to you. It isn’t in the ideal spot for construction.”

“Admittedly not,” he said. “However I have recently come across some information about the area surrounding the land and how it is rich with certain minerals.”

“There are some mines scattered around the area,” you admitted. “But there’s no guarantee that there’s anything of worth on the land. It’s a pretty large sum that you’re offering me for the small chance of finding minerals of value.”

Limburger gave you a grin that almost made you cringe. “It’s a risk I’m more than willing to take. You see, I’m relatively sure that the mineral I desire will be readily available on your piece of property.”

“You have definitely offered me a lot more than any others,” you told him. “There’s only one person who’s come close to your price and they have included something else in the deal alongside the money aspect.”

Limburger’s expression twisted into a deep frown. He groaned. “Tell me it isn’t Napoleon Brie.”

“It’s not, however if you think he’ll be interested –“

“No. No.” Limburger quickly cut you off. “I can assure you that he’s most certainly not worth your time. He’s known for not paying up and once he has the land, he won’t provide you with anything. I – on the other hand – would be more than happy to keep you around as a potential business partner. Out of curiosity though, who is this other buyer?”

“I can’t disclose that information,” you told him. “She does however live in Chicago and owns a rather successful business.2

Limburger’s eyes narrowed. “Is that so?” he asked. “I do wonder where she got the money needed to challenge my price.”

“It’s not my business how my buyers have come into their wealth,” you told him sharply, sending him a look of mild accusation which had him sweating under his collar. “All I require is a signed document of the land’s worth and a statement that I cannot be held accountable for any illegally gained finances.”

“A smart move,” Limburger complemented. “I can most certainly assure you that there’s going to be no issue like that should you sell the land to me.”

You had to admit, Limburger made a pretty convincing argument. It was too bad that you weren’t going to be hearing the rest of it as you glanced at the clock. In about five seconds…

The windows shattered and you had to make sure your smirk changed to a shocked expression. You stumbled backwards from the group of three who had just crashed into the building. Limburger’s momentary distraction allowed you to quickly place the bug on the back of his computer without his notice.

Once that was done, you spun on him. “What is the meaning of this?!”

Limburger gave you what you thought was meant to be an apologetic look. It was hard to tell. “I assure you that this was a completely unintentional interruption,” he said quickly. “Provide me with a few seconds and I’ll make sure that this is dealt with.”

“Consider yourself lucky Limburger, we’re not here for you,” Throttle said. You, having inched closer to the three with every passing second, found the tan mouse’s tail around your waist suddenly. He pulled you over to his bike.

Vinnie made a sound of disappointment. “I think we could hang around for a little while longer,” he urged. “Try and get some excitement from this dull mission.”

“No can do,” Throttle said as he placed you on the back of his bike. “This is a retrieval mission only.”

“Hey!” you snapped, tugging half-heartedly at the tail that was wrapped around you. “Let me go! Limburger if this has anything to do with you, I can assure you that no matter how high you raise your price, I am never selling to you.”

Before Limburger could formulate his reply, the trio had already blasted a secondary hole in the building in order to drive out. You scrunched your eyes shut and buried your head into Throttle’s back as the wind whistled past your ears. The speed wasn’t the problem. The being practically suspended in midair was the issue.

Only once the wheels hit the ground again did you open your eyes again. You took the helmet that was offered to you by a tail and slipped it on. “Could you have been any more dramatic with your entrance?” you asked. “You’ll be lucky if Limburger doesn’t suspect anything’s up.”

“What did you expect?!” Vinnie asked with a laugh. “We’re biker mice sweetheart, being discreet isn’t something we do.”

Throttle chuckled and the vibrations practically ran through your body due to the proximity between you and the tan mouse. “Besides, Limburger would rather blame us against making the connection. He would need to admit that there was no chance of him getting your property then.”

“He sounded pretty desperate,” Modo said. “How much is he offering you for it now?”

The number flashed in your mind and you grinned. “A price that is very hard to resist.”

You reached the Last Chance Garage far sooner than was possible if one obeyed the speed limits. Normally, the three drove a little slower on Earth roads but they had to make sure there was no chance for Limburger to follow them or send people out on their tails.

Charley was waiting rather impatiently for you to return. “I hope you were just bluffing when you told Limburger that I was matching his price,” she told you, her fingers rapping along a toolbox. “I don’t have that kind of money.”

“Just pretend that you do for now,” you told her, climbing cautiously off the back of the bike. “If I had told him that it was Brie, he had a higher chance of finding out that I was lying. You are at the very least, a relatively good actress and you know the entire story so you could spin a convincing tale for him to fall for.”

She rolled her eyes. “You know he’s going to raise his price after this whole incident.”

You nodded and shrugged. “He doesn’t know that I know what he’s after.” You turned back to Throttle with a small smile. “By the way, I would like to point out that I am completely unharmed and I spent a good few minutes with Limburger all by myself.”

Vinnie laughed. “You just smell like a Plutarkian stench which isn’t a flattering scent on anybody!”

“Not my fault the guy was practically breathing on me!” you countered. “Besides, I think it says something about my acting skills that I managed to keep myself from throwing up while he was talking. I should probably go any take a shower though.” It was only when you tried to move that you realized Throttle’s tail was still around your waist. You cleared your throat and tapped it lightly.

The tan mouse immediately released you, blushing ever so slightly. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I’m not really concentrating at the moment.”

“He was really worried about you,” Modo explained.

Throttle glared at the other mouse but before he could defend himself Vinnie jumped in. “Yeah, he was constantly checking the time because we promised you 15 minutes and nothing more.” Vinnie laughed. “I haven’t seen him act like that since –“

“Didn’t we have something else to focus on?” Throttle interrupted. “Like trying to figure out what Limburger’s plans are for the Earth this time around?”

“You were worried about me?” you asked jokingly. “I would give you a hug but I’ve been told that I stink at the moment and I wouldn’t want to get the smell into your fur.”

“Don’t worry about it, some of it has already started to rub off on him,” Vinnie told you. “The two of you were sitting dreadfully close together… It’s to be expected really,” He trailed off with a teasing grin.

Charley suddenly froze and quickly turned to you. “(y/n), if Limburger managed to find out that there was a bug on his computer, he wouldn’t be able to trace it back to us, would he?”

“Why? Has he spotted it and tried to remove it?” you were a little concerned that your trick hadn’t worked for some reason.

She shook her head. “No, I don’t think he’s realized it yet but I can hear him talking about his new tracking technology. If he finds out that you planted a bug on him, we’re going to lose our advantage with having you able to sneak into the tower.”

You chuckled and gave her a mischievous grin. “Don’t worry, I added a little modification to the bug in case he does try to remove it. I rigged it so that if he does take it off the computer… let’s just say he’s going to be redecorating his tower again.”

“It’s going to explode?!” Charley asked.

“It’s going to trigger explosions that have been planted on the support beams of the building and self-destruct,” you explained. “Nobody saw me except that strange little monster thing and he promised not to tell anybody as long as I strapped a bomb to him as well… I don’t really know what’s up with him.”

Throttle gave you a surprised look. “You’re going to blow up the tower?”

“If there’s one thing I know how to do, it’s covering up my tracks,” you said with a grin. “The explosion is just an added benefit. Weren’t you the one that was worried about Limburger finding out I was sabotaging him? There’s no chance of it if his building is in shambles.”

Modo chuckled. “I’m starting to see why the you get along so well with Vinnie,” he commented.

“What if something had set the trigger off while it was still in your hand?” Throttle asked. “You would have been inside the tower when everything collapsed.”

“I set up precautions,” you pointed out. “It could only be triggered once the bug was attached to something. I also have to have the receiver a certain distance away in order for the explosions to go off, otherwise the worst that would happen was the bug’s little self-destruct.”

Vinnie howled with laughter. “Now I’m kinda hoping Limburger does find the thing! I’d love to see his face as the entire place goes down! Again!”

“Thankfully for me, he’ll suspect you three and I’ll be fine to go marching back into his building tomorrow,” you said. “I’ll take the receiver with me so the explosions won’t go off while he’s begging me to accept his offer.” You couldn’t help but grin at the mental image you knew was going to become a reality the next day.

Throttle’s tail whipped through the air quickly, alerting you to his uncertainty. “I don’t like the idea of you being around Limburger,” he muttered bitterly when he noticed you staring.

“I know, you tell me that nearly every time I head inside that building,” you said. “But at the moment, you need somebody on the inside and seeing as they know about Charley, I’m your best shot. As long as he doesn’t suspect anything, I’ll be fine.”

“You know, he has a point (y/n)-ma’am,” Modo pointed out. “While you can fool Limburger easily, Karbunkle might catch on if you spend too much time around him.”

“I gathered as much. It’s why I’ve given Limburger very firm instructions to keep his lackeys as far away from me as possible. Neither that doctor nor the slime ball he calls a henchman are allowed anywhere near me,” you said with a satisfied smirk. “If Karbunkle’s not around me, he’s not going to have a reason to suspect me of anything. Even if he does, who’s to say Limburger would believe him?”

Charley scoffed. “All you have to do is throw one of your temper tantrums at the accusation and Limburger would instantly take your side in an attempt to save face.”

“Amazing what some would do for the things they want,” you said with a sigh. “To be honest, if I didn’t know what Limburger was, I would have sold my land to him in a moment. The initial offer was great and it’s slowly getting better and better. If I were him, I’d hire myself as a negotiator.”

“If he finds out what you’re doing, he’ll have you killed,” Throttle pointed out. “He’s a Plutarkian. He won’t hesitate to take you out if he even suspects that you’re a danger to his operations.”

“I’ll be fine,” you promised.

In retrospect, it was probably not the best promise you could have made given your lack of ability to keep it.

Napoleon Brie, as it turned out, was indeed interested in the piece of land you held in your ownership. He just had a slightly different method of convincing you to accept his ‘offer’ when compared to Limburger.

The barrel of the gun pressing into your neck had, surprisingly enough, not warmed up from being in contact with your skin for so long. Still it chilled your skin.

“Like I said previously,” you told the Plutarkian firmly. “If I’m stuck here, I’m not going to be able to transfer the ownership of the land to you. If you kill me, that situation becomes a little more permanent and Limburger is probably going to claim everything. You have nothing to gain at the moment.”

Brie was getting irritated quickly. He glared at you from behind his desk. “I’m not falling for your deceit! You may have fooled Limburger but I am far smarter than he is.”

“I don’t doubt it,” you muttered, moving your hand up to cover your nose. The smell in the room was becoming more unbearable with every moment you spent there. You had never noticed how bad it could get – having always avoided staying around Limburger for long enough to experience it before.

“You may be confident now, human, but I’ve got a reputation for breaking even the toughest of beings,” Brie warned you.

You scoffed. “I’m positively terrified.”

Well, you weren’t entirely lying. Without seeing or hearing anything to tell you that your friends had pinpointed your location, you were starting to get concerned. As much as you loved to bluff, there was no doubt in your mind that being the center of Brie’s attention was dangerous. If Plutarkians could wipe out entire species without hesitation, there was no telling what he would do to you once he had figured out a way to get what he wanted.

Brie huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and narrowing his eyes. “You will come to regret your words!” he snapped at you. “Put a bullet through this human’s leg. I don’t think that’s fatal.”

You initially froze but when the goon behind you moved the weapon away from your neck, it restarted your brain. Lifting your boot, you slammed it as hard as you could down onto the foot of the person behind you. He yelped and loosened his grip on you. You threw your head backwards, making contact with his nose. He dropped the gun with a cry of pain.

A sharp kick from you sent it spinning under the couch.

While Brie and his goon were busy trying to figure out what had happened, you ran for the door. The Plutarkian had all his forces patrolling the outside of the building watching for the Biker Mice so you encountered no resistance.

You dashed for the stairs. It wouldn’t be long before Brie contacted the rest of his men and you would be trapped. At least if you got to the roof, you may be able to see what was going on a little better. Maybe even find something to get the handcuffs off you.

As you reached the stairwell, you heard the sound of something exploding and the roar of three bikes from behind you.

Took them long enough.

Part of you wanted to run towards the source of the sound. Yet, there was something that warned you about possible danger. If Brie had made up some kind of recording, knowing it would draw you back, it wouldn’t make be very helpful to walk straight into a trap.

Still…

Throwing your more reasonable thoughts to the side, you snuck ever so quietly towards the room. A pun about being as quiet as a mouse jumped into your head but you brushed it off. You couldn’t afford to shake your head at your own joke just yet. The closer you got to the door, the more voices you heard until you managed to identify Throttle’s angry tone. To be honest, it was more of a growl.

You softly pushed the door open and smirked at the scene.

Throttle was holding Brie above the ground, practically glaring holes through the small Plutarkian’s head. Brie was sweating like crazy and trying his hardest to spit something out. Vinnie and Modo were both watching the scene with expressions consisting of both worry and amusement.

“About time the rescue brigade got here,” you commented, causing all heads to snap towards you. “These cuffs were beginning to get dreadfully uncomfortable.”

“(y/n)?” Throttle asked, dropping Brie.

You nodded. “Who else? I don’t think Brie has any more stunningly beautiful prisoners just running around.” Vinnie was the only one who laughed at your joke. Throttle opened his mouth but you immediately cut him off, “I would appreciate it if we held off the ‘I told you so’ until we get out of this stench hole. I can barely breathe anymore. Limburger doesn’t smell this bad, does he?”

“I think it’s coming from the outside also,” Modo said, gesturing to the large factories behind him. “That smog doesn’t exactly have a pleasant smell.”

You wrinkled your nose. “Disgusting,” you commented. “By the way, the Plutarkian is trying to escape.”

Brie froze in his crawling, half way through the door. He stood up, dusted himself off, looked like he was preparing to say something… and then bolted.

“Are they all such cowards?” you asked, staring blankly after him.

Vinnie shrugged and gave you a grin. “Most of ‘em. Especially the ones who are of higher ranks. They’re so used to having others doing their dirty work. I wonder if it’s a fish thing.”

You laughed. “I feel like I should bring a cat into Limburger’s office the next time I go to visit. Just see what would happen. They’re meant to eat fish, right?”

“No!” Throttle said so suddenly that it caused you to jump. “You’re not going near any more Plutarkians! Wasn’t this whole thing enough to prove that they’re too dangerous?! What if the next time, we don’t get here in time?!”

“I will have you know that I did a pretty good job in getting away from them!” you told him. “Speaking of which…” you walked over to the couch and reached under it, pulling out the weapon. “This might come in handy later,” you said. You doubted its previous owner would notice, considering that he was knocked out on the floor and bleeding from his nose.

“I still don’t want you near them,” Throttle grumbled. “Even if you managed to get away, you didn’t get very far.”

“You didn’t give me the chance to,” you countered. “Would somebody get these things off of me already?”

Throttle broke the handcuffs off and waited for you to turn on the gun’s safety, unload it, and shove it into your pocket. Once you were done with that, he was about to speak again until you wrapped your arms around him tightly.

“Thanks for the rescue,” you muttered against his chest. “You’re a very reliable boyfriend.”

“What about us?!” Vinnie cried indignantly. “We helped as well.”

You pulled away from Throttle, giving him a small kiss, before turning your attention to the white mouse. “I love you guys also, but not quite in the same way.” The words were said in jest but once you had said them, they caused a small realization. Perhaps your feelings for Throttle had developed from mere attraction into love.

Huh.

You wondered when that had happened.

“Let’s get out of here already,” Throttle said. “This smell is starting to really get to me.”

“Agreed,” you muttered, climbing onto the back on Throttle’s bike. “Guess I’m riding without a helmet today. Brilliant. I actually think I need to get my own stuff. Like a personal bike and gear.”

“Skintight leather is probably the best for you,” Vinnie advised with a laugh.

Throttle sat down on the bike, automatically wrapping his tail around your waist. “One of the few times I’m going to say this but I agree.”

You rolled your eyes and playfully flicked him, burying your face into his back as usual. As the bike revved, you found yourself considering it. Skintight leather…

It would certainly be entertaining to wear. Even if not as biking gear.


End file.
